


Me estoy volviendo loco

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (not too happy with that but I hope it's okay), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Leg Appreciation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… Under the dinner table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me estoy volviendo loco

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a bit of leg appreciation based on Emily's post (http://cuddlymickey.tumblr.com/post/113704949846/rant-about-his-legs-next). I don't think I did it justice in any way, but yeah, I hope you enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> Title from Ricky Martin's 'Adiós', because why not :)

Mickey was sitting at their dinner table, a small pile of envelopes and papers in front of him. He was only in his boxers and a tank top and Ian watched him from where he was leaning against the frame of their bedroom door. He shook his head. It was ten in the morning on a Sunday and Mickey was already going through all the bills they’d have to pay that month.

Mickey always took care of the official stuff. Ian was glad not to have to do it himself and he was proud of his boyfriend. Thanks to him they hadn’t been in any debts for months and time and time again Ian was amazed by Mickey’s organizational and math skills. It wasn’t that Ian didn’t know how intelligent Mickey really was, but he also knew Mickey had never made it past freshmen year of High School. Besides, he liked being surprised and amazed by Mickey, so really, it wasn’t a bad thing at all.

Mickey let out a huff, pulling Ian out of his thoughts. Brows furrowed and forehead crinkled in concentration, Mickey read over the paper in his hands again. Ian smiled to himself and decided then that Mickey deserved to relax a little. He had taken care of everything the past months that Ian had been working toward his GED. A nice long blowjob was the least Ian could do.

He snuck into the kitchen to get some paper towels and then returned back to their bedroom to get some lube. He made sure Mickey didn’t see him when he got onto his knees and crawled under the table. He sat back on his calves, wrapping his hands around the legs of the chair Mickey was sitting on and then he pulled them closer so Mickey was trapped between the edge of the table and the of the chair. He heard Mickey let out a surprised huff and felt him trying to scoot back to see what was going on, but Ian was having none of that. He held onto the chair until he heard Mickey laugh in resignation and relax back into the chair.

“You’re an idiot,” he heard him mutter.

Ian grinned to himself and took a moment to run his hands over Mickey’s exposed thighs. He loved the smooth feeling of his skin and soft hair underneath his fingers. Hands back on Mickey’s knees, Ian let them slip in between Mickey’s legs and ran them up his inner thighs opening his legs up for him. Ian dropped his hands to wrap around Mickey’s calves as he scooted closer. He bent forward, letting his lips trail over the tender skin of Mickey’s inner thigh. He heard Mickey sigh above him.

Fingers trailing lightly up and down Mickey’s calves, Ian focused on his thighs. He started with the left, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses on his way up. He felt the muscles constrict under his touch and Mickey let out small noises of pleasure above him. The skin was warm from being pressed against Mickey’s other thigh while sitting and Ian nuzzled his nose into it as he worked on a dark hickey close to Mickey’s crotch.

Mickey moaned lowly at the sensation and Ian grinned against his skin before pressing a last kiss to the hickey and moving over to the other thigh. He gave it the same treatment, enjoying the soft feeling of Mickey’s pale skin and the hard flexing of his muscles. Mickey was getting a little impatient above him and Ian finally freed him of his boxers after placing a last hickey just above the side of Mickey’s knee.

The boxers came off quickly and Ian scooted a bit closer, his breath fanning over Mickey’s bare cock. He smiled when he saw it twitch. Ian grabbed the undersides of Mickey’s thighs and lifted them up. Mickey slipped down on the chair a little as Ian hooked his legs over his shoulders. Mickey grunted a little at the sudden movement but quickly relaxed again as Ian placed his hand on top of his thighs letting his thumbs run in slow circles over the outsides.

Accompanied by a satisfied sigh from Mickey Ian finally nosed along Mickey’s half hard cock, flicking his tongue over the slit when he reached the top. He felt Mickey’s muscles flex around his head and he relished the feeling of being trapped there. Ian let his lips drag back down Mickey’s cock until he reached his balls. He kissed the base and then sucked the first ball into his mouth. Mickey moaned above him, only spurting Ian on.

Ian took his sweet time with Mickey’s balls, suckling and licking at them until Mickey’s cock was straining above him and Mickey pleaded for release. But Ian wasn’t done yet. He ducked down and placed a wet kiss to Mickey’s hole, making him jolt with surprise.

“Jesus, Ian,” he sighed as Ian continued to kiss and lick at his hole, occasionally using his tongue to massage Mickey’s perineum.

Mickey rolled his hips shallowly in time with Ian’s movements, letting out those small moans and just noises of pleasure that made Ian’s cock twitch in his boxers. He wanted to reach down for his own release, but this was about Mickey, so he would have to wait.

Ian licked a long stripe up from Mickey’s hole to his balls and left a trail of feather light kisses up his cock. Mickey’s hips jerked at the sensation. With a last lick over the slit, Ian pulled the head into his mouth to suck on and swirl his tongue around it.

A long low moan escaped Mickey’s lips and the muscles of his thighs constricted around Ian. It caused Ian to groan as he sunk down further on Mickey’s cock. The vibrations of his throat made Mickey’s cock twitch again and Ian loved the feel of it on his tongue. He flattened it against the shaft and hollowed his cheeks before starting to bop his head. Mickey started slowly rocking against him again.

Ian pulled Mickey down a little more by his thighs then, making Mickey huff out a bit, before taking them off of his thighs to grab the lube. He slicked up two fingers and when he knew Mickey was solely focused on Ian’s mouth on his cock again, Ian pushed his pointer finger against his rim. Mickey jolted again, letting out a husky chuckle. Ian had to pull off to grin as well. After a moment he let the fingers of his left hand run lightly over the top of Mickey’s thigh again as he slowly pushed his finger past Mickey’s rim.

Mickey moaned with the movement until the first two knuckles of Ian’s finger were inside him. After another moment Ian finally started to move his finger in and out of him. When he felt Mickey relax around him, Ian licked over his other hand a few times before wrapping it around the base of Mickey’s cock. Then he slipped his mouth back around the head of Mickey’s cock. He started bopping his head again, using his hand to make up for the shortfall.

As he worked Mickey to his orgasm, Ian occasionally deep-throated him and swallowed just to feel his strong muscles flex where his thighs were wrapped around Ian’s head. After adding the second finger, Ian crooked them trying to find Mickey’s prostate. It took a bit of probing and urging from Mickey to just forget about it until he finally found it, if he interpreted Mickey’s harsh gasp and fist hitting the table correctly. Ian smiled to himself as he licked a fat stripe up the underside Mickey’s cock before taking it into his mouth again. He tried to concentrate on hitting Mickey’s prostate as much as possible while also working his cock, loving the feeling of Mickey’s thick thighs around him, the muscles of his ass clenching around his fingers, and the shallow rocking of his hips. He relished the noises Mickey made, the moaning, groaning, and whining. He loved the way his name slipped off of Mickey’s tongue like a prayer.

“Ian, fuck,” Mickey moaned out as he rocked his hips harder, “Ian, I’m gonna... _fuck_.”

Ian sucked a little harder and then Mickey clenched around him, his thighs pressed hard against Ian’s head, and his hips stuttered as he came inside of Ian’s mouth. Ian pulled his hand away from Mickey’s cock and grabbed for the paper towels. He moved away from Mickey’s cock and spit the cum into the paper before catching a few last drops dripping down the shaft with it. Slowly, Ian pulled out his fingers as well, making Mickey hiss slightly.

They were both panting and Ian sat back on his calves as Mickey’s legs slid off of his shoulders. It took both of them a few seconds before Mickey scooted his chair back. He pulled his boxers back on before he grabbed for Ian’s wrists and pulled him up so he could straddle Mickey’s lap.

“Hey,” Ian said with a grin.

“What was that for?” Mickey asked. He held Ian by his hips, all too aware of his boner.

Ian shrugged. “You looked like you needed a little relaxing.”

Mickey grinned at him before slipping one hand behind Ian’s head to pull him down into a deep kiss. Ian relaxed into it until he felt Mickey’s hand suddenly wrap around his cock inside his boxers. He moaned into the kiss making Mickey chuckle against him.

Their lips kept brushing against each other as Mickey made quick work of jerking Ian off. Ian held onto Mickey’s hard biceps as he rocked his hips with Mickey’s movements. It didn’t take long until Ian came all over his boxers and Mickey’s hand. He let out a small sigh of satisfaction, making Mickey laugh once more before he pulled him back into a kiss.


End file.
